De belles rencontres
by oliveazur17
Summary: Desmond est au lycée et vit avec son frère aîné, Altaïr. De temps en temps, son cousin Ezio vient squatter chez eux, mais habituellement, il ne se passe jamais rien. Tout va changer quand un nouveau professeur d'histoire/géo arrive au lycée...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 : Un nouveau professeur**

Comme tous les matins qui vont suivre, Desmond se réveilla à cause de ce stupide réveil. Il s'étira et pensa avec force qu'il détestait la rentrée. Il se leva et partit prendre son petit déjeuner dans la cuisine. Là, se trouvait son frère aîné, Altaïr. Vu la tête de son frère, il avait une mauvaise nouvelle à annoncer.

Que se passe t-il, j'espère que c'est pas trop grave ? demanda le plus jeune.

\- J'ai eu Ezio au téléphone. J'avais déjà mal à la tête, mais là c'est pire. dit Altaïr.

\- Ah. Et qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

\- Il va venir squatter.

\- Génial.

\- Ouais.

Desmond alla s'asseoir à table et prit son petit déjeuner. Quand il eut terminé, il alla mettre son bol dans le lave vaisselle et partit se doucher. Quand il sortit, il s'habilla et rejoignit son frère qui l'attendait dans l'entrée pour l'emmener au lycée. Ils s'installèrent dans la voiture et Altaïr engagea la conversation.

\- Vu que c'est ta dernière année de lycée, tu compte aller dans quelle fac ?

\- Desmond se frappa mentalement. La fac, il avait complètement oublié.

\- Je sais pas trop, rien ne me plaît vraiment.

\- Je peux t'aider à choisir si tu veux.

\- Ok, merci.

La voiture s'arrêta devant le lycée. Desmond ouvrit la portière, sortit de la voiture et répondit d'un bref signe de la main au « Bonne chance ! » de son aîné. Il aperçut certain de ses amis et alla avec eux vérifier dans quelle classe il était. Heureusement, il avait dans sa classe la plupart de ses amis. On leur demanda d'aller dans une salle de cours. Il s'assirent dans leur classe,M. Da Vinci entra et prit la parole.

Bonjour, comme vous devez sûrement vous en douter maintenant, je serai votre professeur principal pour cette année. Je suis plutôt content de retrouver certaine personne et moins content pour d'autre.

Desmond, qui l'avait eut durant toute ses années de lycée, espéra très sincèrement faire partit des personne que ce cher Leonardo Da Vinci était content de revoir. Leur professeur leur distribua leur emploi du temps. Desmond parcourut son emploi du temps et remarqua quelque chose que les autres remarquèrent également.

\- Monsieur, dit un élève, c'est qui M. Hastings ?

\- Oh, c'est un nouveau professeur. C'est un génie.

\- Un peu comme vous ?

\- Un peu, mais en légèrement plus jeune, il a votre âge.

\- D'accord, merci.

Un nouveau professeur ? Qui a notre âge ? Desmond se demanda à quoi il ressemblait. M. Da Vinci continua de parler jusqu'à midi, puis, puisque qu'il était mercredi, les laissa sortir pour qu'ils rentrent chez eux. Desmond dit au revoir à ses amis puis attendit que son frère arrive. Á la place, la magnifique voiture de son cousin italien se gara devant lui.

\- Hello beauté, je te raccompagne ?

\- Non désolé monsieur, mon frère va arriver dans pas longtemps.

\- Aller Desmond, c'est lui qui m'a appelé !

\- Ok...

Ezio démarra la voiture et manqua d'écraser Leonardo, qui tomba. Ezio se précipita hors de la voiture et releva Leonardo en rigolant. Desmond vit son prof mettre un grand coup dans le ventre de son cousin. Il sortit de la voiture.

\- Vous vous connaissez ?

\- Oui. répondit son cousin. On s'était rencontré dans une de ses expositions.

\- Vous êtes artiste ? demanda l'élève à son professeur.

\- Oui, je peins. répondit l'intéressé.

\- Eh, Léo, tu veux que je te ramène ? intervint Ezio.

\- Non, je n'habite pas très loin, je vais marcher.

\- Avec tout ce que tu trimbales ? dit Ezio en regardant ses calepins.

\- Bon, d'accord.

Ils montèrent donc tous en voiture, et Ezio démarra. Arrivé devant chez Altaïr, Leonardo se manifesta.

\- Ezio, tu n'était pas censé me déposer chez moi en passant... ?

\- Ah si... Désolé je te ramène.

Altaïr choisit ce moment pour sortir et dit :

\- Sinon, c'était un bon moyen pour lui de vous montrer où il allait loger pendant un petit moment.

Leonardo rougit et remonta dans la voiture d'Ezio. Celui-ci regarda Altaïr avec une lueur de reproche dans les yeux, puis remonta dans la voiture. Desmond et Altaïr rentrèrent dans la maison, et pendant que Altaïr réchauffait la commande, Desmond mit le couvert. Ils attendirent qu'Ezio revienne pour se mettre à table. Comme l'italien mettait du temps à revenir, Altaïr décida de l'appeler.

\- Eh Ezio, t'es où là ?

\- Je suis là dans 5 minutes, j'ai croisé une jolie fille.

\- T'es sérieux ? s'exaspéra Altaïr. On mange sans toi je te préviens !

\- Mais j'arrive, j'suis devant la maison.

\- Ok. dit Altaïr avant de raccrocher. Quel crétin !

\- Bah c'est Ezio. rétorqua Desmond.

\- Hum.

L'italien entra dans la cuisine et se mit à table avec les autres. Ils parlèrent et Ezio demanda à Desmond quand il rentrerait au lycée.

\- Vendredi, pourquoi ?

\- Pour rien.

Desmond soupira, débarrassa ses affaires et partit prendre une douche. En sortant de la douche, il regarda par la fenêtre, et vit son frère partir. Il ouvrit la fenêtre.

\- Eh Altaïr, tu vas où ?

\- Boire un verre.

\- Ok.

Desmond se dit que son frère était étrange en ce moment, et, comme il ne pouvait rien faire pour lui, il partit se coucher et s'endormit.

Voilà ! C'était pas si long pour moi, mis à part mon usage abusif de dialogue... Mais bon, je sais pas trop quand le prochain chapitre sortira, ce que je sais c'est qu'il va sortir, c'est déjà pas mal non ? Bon, à plus, et merci beaucoup de m'avoir lu !


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour tout le monde ! Premièrement, je souhaiterai m'excuser de cet impardonnable retard et je suis vraiment vraiment désolée ! En fait, j'avais changé de registre... Je ne suis toujours pas revenu dans Assassin's creed, mais je vais continuer ! Encore désolée ^^' !

Altaïr errait dans la rue. Il ne savait pas quelle heure il était et ça ne l'intéressait pas. Il avait juste envie de se vider la tête. Cela faisait maintenant un bon moment qu'il n'avait pas eut un vrai métier. Il enchaînait les petits jobs et s'était récemment fait acteur pour une pub stupide... Cela faisait également longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été en couple... Il marchait toujours, plongé dans ses pensées, quand un homme traversa la route pour venir lui crier dessus avec dans la voix beaucoup de haine et ce qui ressemblait à de la peine très profonde. Il disait :

Toi ! C'est toi ! c'est de ta faute ! Tout, tout est de ta faute !

Du calme ! dit Altaïr, qui ne comprenait pas cette soudaine agression. Est-ce qu'on se connaît ?

Non ! Et je ne veux pas te connaître.

L'homme s'apprêtait à repartir, quand Altaïr le retint par le bras.

Si on ne se connaît pas, pourquoi me déteste-tu ?

Je... commença t-il, avant de se reprendre. Excusez-moi, ce... non, ce n'est pas de votre faute... Je... je me suis juste emporté.

Les yeux de l'inconnu commençaient à se remplir de larmes et Altaïr ne sut quoi faire. Il dit finalement :

Tu as besoin d'un remontant. Est-ce que je peux te l'offrir ? Ainsi tu m'expliqueras cette soudaine agression.

L'homme le toisa un instant, l'air suspicieux. Il finit par acquiescer d'un mouvement de tête.

Oui, annonça t-il, vous avez raison.

Tu peux me tutoyer, je m'appelle Altaïr Miles, et toi ?

Malik Al-Sayf.

Bien, Malik, je connais un bon bar au coin d la rue.

Malik le suivit en silence jusqu'au fameux bar. Là, ils discutèrent.

Altaïr, dit Malik, tu as dit que tu t'appelait comment ?

Miles, répondit-il, mais ce n'est pas mon nom, j'ai était recueillit par .

Oh, je vois...

Tu ne devais pas m'expliquer quelque chose ?

Si, désolé... C'est juste que c'est compliquer de...

Il s'arrêta là, ses larmes remontant.

Ce n'est pas grave, si tu ne veux pas en parler, n'en parles pas ! s'empressa de dire Altaïr.

Non, je dois en parler... Je, c'était un jeudi, j'étais en voiture avec mon petit frère... Kadar... Nous étions en retard, donc nous avons légèrement accéléré, mais sans dépasser les limites. Nous allions tourner dans une ruelle quand un bus a débarquer de nul part et... On... On a pas pu ralentir à temps et on s'est fait renverser... Je... J'ai juste... juste perdu mon bras mais mon frère... il...

Sa voix se brisa pendant un instant, avant qu'il ne reprendre son histoire.

Il est à l'hôpital depuis trois mois. Il est dans le coma.

Je... commença Altaïr, je suis désolé.

Merci...

Juste, je ne vois toujours pas où je suis dans l'histoire...

Oui, je comprends. En fait, sur le bus... il, il y avait une publicité... Avec ta tête en grand, et c'est la dernière chose que j'ai vu avant de m'évanouir...

Je suis désolé.

Non, je suis désolé, ce n'est pas de ta faute... Je suis fatigué, merci pour le verre.

Attend, est-ce je peux te laisser mon numéro au cas où tu aurais besoin de soutien, ou si tu veux qu'on se revoit ?

Oui, merci.

Ils échangèrent leurs numéros, puis repartirent chacun de leurs côtés. Une fois rentré chez lui et couché dans son lit, Altaïr repensa à toute cette histoire et ce dit qu'il aimerait vraiment en apprendre plus sur Malik, avant de sombrer dans le monde des rêves.

Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu et je sortirais la suite dans quelques jours, mois ou encore années, je sais pas trop... Si vous pouviez poster des reviews, ça m'encouragerai énormément ! Encore merci de m'avoir lu, j'essaye de poster la suite le plus vite possible !


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour tout le monde !

Tout d'abord merci de m'avoir lu ! Ensuite, ceci est une annonce pour vous dire que cette fanfic ne me convient plus et que je vais donc la réécrire.

Je posterai la nouvelle quand je l'aurai réécrite. Si vous voulez donc lire cette fanfic dans une meilleure version, je vous suggère de surveiller mon compte.

Merci pour tout et j'espère vous retrouver sur la nouvelle version de ma fanfic !

Au revoir tout le monde ! ^^


End file.
